Field
This application relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for offloading management controller traffic to out-of-band.
Background
Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can slide into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (JO) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module contains one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules includes hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc.
Each computing module can be connected to a network such as an Ethernet network. Ethernet has been the most widely used networking standard for connecting computers in both Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs). Ethernet devices communicate by transmitting data packets, which comprise blocks of data that are individually sent and delivered. Ethernet defines a number of wiring and signaling standards for the physical layer (PHY), through means of network access at the Data Link Layer, and through a common addressing format.
Typical server systems each include a management controller, such as a baseboard management controller (BMC), which is a specialized microcontroller embedded on the motherboard of the server system. The BMC manages the interface between system management software and platform hardware. Different types of sensors built into the computer system report to the BMC on parameters such as temperature, cooling fan speeds, power status, operating system status, etc. The BMC monitors the sensors and has the ability to send alerts to an administrator over the Ethernet network if any of the parameters do not stay within preset limits, indicating a potential failure of the server system. The administrator can remotely communicate with the BMC over the Ethernet network to take some corrective action such as resetting or power cycling the system to restore functionality.
Some current server systems separate traffic between the BMC and the administrator from data traffic from the server systems. The traffic is separated using a management switch placed in a top-of-rack (TOR) of a server rack. Separating data traffic from BMC traffic ensures that BMC traffic will not be affected data traffic congestion. However, the necessity of the management switch consumes space from the server rack and adds to the cost of the server rack.